The Bond of Two Brothers
by o0kaymawn0o
Summary: Set in the universe where Dean is thrown into his idea world by the Djinn: What is and What Should Never Be - Season 2. Except, this time around, Dean dedicates his time to becoming friends with his brother in this universe, as the thing that hurts him most, is the fact Sam doesn't even know him, or associate with him - Dean can't bear to live with that. Full summary inside; DS.
1. You Are a Dick, Dean Winchester

_The Bond of Two Brothers _

o0kaymawn0o

* * *

**Summary:**

**Set in the universe where Dean is thrown into his _idea world _by the Djinn:** _What is and What Should Never Be - Season 2._ **Except, this time around, Dean dedicates his time to becoming friends with his brother in this universe, as the thing that hurts him most, is the fact Sam doesn't even know him, or associate with him - Dean can't bear to live with that. Eventually, feelings of friendship turn into something else, when it's revealed why Sam stopped trying all those years ago. DS. **

* * *

_Notes: _

_I know that I shouldn't be posting another one, but these are the stories that have been brewing in my head since I started getting into the show, and my mind and body will not allow me to just sit back and let them fester. So, yeah... Reviews would be nice, but I'm not going to stop writing just because people aren't commenting. ;D Write for yourself, not for an audience. ;) _

* * *

**_You Are a Dick, Dean Winchester:_**

This doesn't make any sense. Why don't Sammy and I get along in this universe? Is hunting all we really ever had? Apparently, I don't even call him Sammy here, so what do I know? The Dean Winchester of here and now is a jackass for all I care. So what if the yellow-eyed demon never killed Mom and I didn't carry Sam out of the burning house? He's still my brother. I still should have wanted to protect him and keep him safe. Right? My family comes before anyone, and that's how it should be in any universe. But here, Sammy doesn't even want to know me. It's as if he's only around me because it's Mom's birthday. Then he'll go back to Florida and be with Jessica again.

Jessica is a great girl and I'm happy for him, I truly am, but I want the chance to make things right between me and my brother. Sam means a hell of a lot to me. I have to make this right. It's the only thing I can think about as I wait for dinner. The girl I'm apparently with is gorgeous – good on this Dean for finding a hot nurse. It doesn't feel right, though. Nothing will ever feel right until Sammy and I are friends again. That's a fact.

"Dean, honey, what's wrong?" Mom looks concerned about me. I appreciate it. Right now, I have no time for pity. Giving her a small smile, I cast my eyes on my brother. He looks so happy, as Jessica tells him some crappy story about her roommate. Like the Sam I know would actually give a shit about something so boring. He probably only listens to her crap so he can get laid.

_Well, I can be happy about something then._

Carmen rests her hand on my leg, as if she's trying to give me some support over something trivial. I feel the need to move her hand away, but I let it sit there for now. She's my girlfriend, or wife, or whatever – I've not really found that much out yet.

"You seem tense. Are you okay?"

I fake a grin. "I'm fine, sweetheart." For a second it looks like she's not going to let it go. Instead, she smiles and rubs her thumb on my knuckle before releasing me, sipping from her glass of wine. I try to ignore her upset and focus on the conversation going on around the table.

"We were one week from finals, and Sam had been up for three days straight studying! I told him countless times to get some rest, but he just didn't want to listen. He told me when it was all over it would be over, so he could last a few more nights if he had to!" Jessica was really excited about this lame story, so Sam kept up a smile. Guess he was a good boyfriend. She grabbed his hand and played with it briefly before continuing. "Eventually, I got sick and tired of his grumpy attitude, so I slipped a Codine into his drink and he was out like a light for the next few days. I would have been concerned, had he not repeatedly talked in his sleep about the stuff he had been studying!" Everyone around the table laughed at the story, apart from me. I didn't find it that funny. I was kind of angry that she drugged my brother. Nevertheless, I let it slide for now.

"It was a great sleep, though," Sam added helpfully. I sent him a glare. He sounds so artsy-fartsy right now. Nothing like the Sammy that I have back home. _My _Sam. Normally, I wouldn't think of trading Sammy for the world, but this one I would swap for a piece of pie in an instant. Wouldn't even have to be a whole one.

These two losers were acting like the perfect couple. I know there is no such thing as that, though, and there never will be. People weren't perfect. Everyone argued and I bet my soul that these two were just the same as any other couple.

"Hey, Sam, can I talk to you for a second?" I didn't wait for him to reply. I just got up and walked towards a quiet spot, assuming that Sam had followed obediently. I was relieved when I heard him approaching with a question on the tip of his tongue.

"What is it, Dean?"

I don't turn as I speak. "How long have we been like this?"

"Like what?" There's humour in his tone. I don't like it.

"Not friends? Not close? Don't even have nicknames for each other?" I almost raged.

Sam took a step towards me and held his hand up. "Are you feeling okay, Dean? Did you hit your head or something? We've never really been any of those things."

Hazel-green eyes shifted to the left side, thinking back to a moment in time. "Everything has always been about you, Dean, for as long as I've known you. When we were younger, you didn't want to know me. You were focused on one thing and one thing only: yourself. You were selfish. You didn't hide it, either." Sam shoved his hands in his pockets and frowned thoughtfully.

I felt sick.

Dean, you fucking asshole. You're supposed to be there for your little brother! That is your duty as the older one. It's not that hard to figure out.

"Sam, I-"

"No, Dean. It's okay. There was a time when I wanted us to be friends, wanted us to be close. But I don't need it anymore. I don't need _you. _I have Jessica in my life, the only friend I'll ever need. As harsh as it sounds, Dean, I don't have room for you."

_Sammy, you're breaking my heart. _

"It doesn't have to be that way, Sammy! We can fix-"

Sam glared heatedly. "Stop calling me Sammy! You've never called me that in my life, okay? Dad used to call me that and that's all. You don't have the right to suddenly start treating me like you give a shit about me, okay? I won't stand for it." He wasn't lying. Everything he was saying came from the heart. I could tell. I know him better than he knows himself.

"We're done here, okay?" Sam says with finality and storms off.

I stand stock still, staring after him, not able to even move. I'm such a dick. Such a fucking dick!

_Dean Winchester of this world, you better stay the fuck away, because I will fucking kill you if I see you. It might be hard to punch your handsome mug, but I will. I swear!_

* * *

_Notes: _

_So, this one is in the first person. I wanted to delve deeper into Dean's character and find what makes him tick, how he'd feel if Sam hated him and all that stuff. So, yeah! Hope you enjoyed it. ;D _


	2. Sleepless Night

_The bond of Two Brothers _

o0kaymawn0o

* * *

**Chapter Summary: **

**Dean can't sleep. He gets some answers from Carmen.**

* * *

_Notes: _

_This is a short chapter! I was going to go for a long one, but I didn't feel like I needed it. Thank you for reading and for the favourites/alerts/reviews! It's greatly appreciated - when I see a kudo, I smile. ;D Hope you enjoy the latest._

* * *

_**Sleepless Night:**_

Dinner was awful. I didn't really enjoy any of the food I was given, even if it was tasty. All I could think about was how Sam walked away from me, so easily, without a glance back – not even a glimmer of regret in his eyes. It hurts so much. I don't think I've ever felt a pain like this one. I've been shot; stabbed; punched; kicked; strangled, even smacked round the face with a shotgun, but nothing amounts to this. _Not even close. _

I'm lying in my bedroom. I remember, even from such a young age, how much I used to love my bed. It was mine, after all. The material just feels rough against my clothed back. Carmen is sleeping peacefully next to me. She doesn't seem to have a care in the world. Guess she can't sense the pain radiating off me, huh?

I want to go to Sam's room and wake him up. I don't care if it disturbs Jessica. There's nothing I care about right now, other than patching things up with Sam. How did the Dean of this world function without Sam in his life? I can't go a day without panicking something might have happened to him when I leave the countless motel rooms to grab something from the shop. Most of the time, I ask him to come with me in a subtle way, so I know he's safe – with me.

I'm being corny as shit right now, but I could give two shits about it. Sam's my brother_. He's my best friend._ How could I not be crushed by something like this? Yeah, we fight a lot. We're in each other's company all day, so we're bound to. Unless one of us gets laid, which is usually me. Still, by the end of it, we'll still have each other's backs.

Sam's happy with Jessica and I'm happy that he's happy. I just want him to think of me as a brother again, and not a total stranger. That's how it felt when I looked into his eyes when he hopped out of the car with Jess. His eyes weren't inviting or pleased to see me. I knew something was up then. Something didn't feel right about the whole situation. And when we exchanged pleasantries, his face looked confused we were even talking.

Why didn't we bond as kids? Was I too busy being a dick all the time? Did I have no time for my fucking brother? Sammy mentioned that he wanted to be friends in the past, but all I thought about was myself.

As shit as it sounds, I can't help feeling a little grateful that son of a bitch got to my mum. At least with that, I had Sam. I had my brother by my side and we weren't complete and utter strangers to each other.

_I've got to set this right. I won't leave here 'til I do, you lousy Djinn. _

Carmen stirs next to me and throws an arm over my stomach. I'd enjoy it if my mind weren't so pre-occupied. "What's the matter, Dean? You look like you haven't slept?" She rises up to a sitting position and yawns with a stretch.

"Nothing," I lie, unmoving.

"You've been like this since dinner. Are you sure there isn't anything wrong? Anything I could help you with?" I glance at her then. She looks beautiful in the moonlight. How did such a douche like me land a girl like Carmen? This is what I say to her. "Dean, your pros far outweigh your cons, trust me. I'm happy to be with you. Is that what's troubling you, honey?" Her fingertips pad against my shirt. I wasn't feeling it all too much, though.

"No, it's not that. Carmen, why don't Sammy and I talk?" I had to know. She's with me, so I must tell her some things.

Carmen removes her hand, her face puzzled. "No offence or anything, Dean, but why do you care?" I wanted to have a go at her for the tone she was using, so shocked and concerned.

"He's my brother," I say honestly, gauging her reactions.

She sighs and strokes my face. "Dean, in the time that I've known you, you haven't once cared what your brother has thought, and you've never asked why you don't get along. I'd of thought you knew, just never told me…" Carmen trailed off, playing with the right side of her hair. Maybe she was nervous? Hell, I was bricking it just asking these sorts of questions I should know the fucking answer to!

"As far as I know, when you were a teenager, you suddenly had no time for Sam anymore, or any of your family, really. You just got in trouble and fucked girls. You told me this when you asked me out," Her hand is back on me and I try a smile. "You said you wanted to come clean, put all your cards on the table because you wanted to be with me." She presses a gentle kiss to my lips, keeping her nimble fingers on my chest.

I close my eyes and force myself to enjoy the sensations of her soft lips against my own. But it was useless. Nothing was working. I pull away and bow my head in shame. "Sorry, Carmen. I can't right now," I mumble honestly and chance a glance at her.

To my immediate surprise, she smiles understandingly and rolls back over to go back to sleep. Talking to her cleared some things up for me. Now I just have to find out why I became _so_ distant as a teenager.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Hope you liked it! Dean is going to be quite angstyin this fic... But I hope I can keep up his tough guy act, without him seeming weak, you know? Reviews and the like are appreciated!_


	3. I'm Telling You I've Changed

_The Bond of Two Brothers_

o0kaymawn0o

* * *

**Chapter Summary: **

**Dean finds out he went to rehab. **

* * *

_Notes: _

_Another short, because I'm starting to feel this is how this story will work. :)_

* * *

_**I'm Telling You I've Changed:**_

"So, uh, when are you and Sam heading back?" I'm sat at the table with Jessica in the kitchen. Sam's helping mom with the garden, so I saw this as a good opportunity to find out how long I would have to start a bond with my brother. Jessica has the same attitude towards me as Sam, so I know she won't talk to me for long. Bitch.

"Since we're on break, Sam wants to stay for the week. He said Mary's been under a lot of pressure lately with the house work," she answered, checking the time on her phone.

I offered her a small smile. Truthfully, I'm grateful that I get a week. The only thing is, Sam seems hell bent on spending it helping mom out, which I think is nice, but I'm gonna need to drag him away as much as I can.

In my universe, Sammy and I became close because of the lives we had. We'd spend hours together in crummy motels, waiting for our dad to return to us, with the good news that the job was a success, then we'd be out on the road again by morning. I wasn't allowed to tell Sam at first what was going on – it wasn't until he was ten that he found out about the family business. I wish he never found out. Dad wanted him to help out, though, and not be left in the motel all on his own. Dad needed me out there with him, so we had to train Sammy up.

When Dad was away on a new hunt, I was in charge of his training. I taught him to fight – sparred one on one with him for hours throughout the day. It took a long time before Sam hit me once. When he did, I reacted badly and almost broke his nose. I was shocked that he had hit me, to be honest. For the longest time, the idiot couldn't even throw a proper punch. He'd hesitate, saying how he didn't want to hurt me. I'd tease him and say he was never going to with his strength, so that wasn't a problem. Guess at some point it got to him?

I doubt that I can take the same approach this time. There's no stuffy motel rooms, and we aren't in each other's company all damn day. No, I'll have to do this differently. Sam's naturally muscular, so he has the upper body strength, not the knowhow to land a good punch, though.

That I'm sure of.

_Maybe I should test it? _

I'm getting sidetracked. I just established that I wasn't going to get anywhere with Sam through fighting. Sam's smart, and he likes books. I'm sure there's something we could talk about? Something that doesn't bore me to death. I've been countless law enforcers, soldiers of the lord, doctors, so I should be able to think of something to say to his boring life-choices.

Carmen strolls into the kitchen just as I get up to find Sam. She gives me a kiss on the lips, which stills me for a moment. I drag my mind out of the gutter, tell her I'm gonna go look for Sam and leave before I pull her to my bedroom. Why does she have to be so damn attractive? Dammit, Dean, this is going to make my mission so much harder!

Proud that I managed to leave, with those thoughts going through my head, I find Sam in the conservatory, carrying a bag of compost out into the garden. What a good son he is. I snort at my own sarcasm and move to him.

"Hey, Sam," I say immediately.

Sam glances over his shoulder, eyeing me for a moment. "Hey," he vaguely replies, moving out into the garden. I follow him with renewed vigor. "Something you need, Dean?" Sam asks without looking back at me.

"Yeah, actually. Have I ever asked you how your studies were going?" I sound like a fucking moron, but it's the only thing I have at this minute. Sam's shoulders sag, from the weight of the compost, I assume. I match his speed and take one from him, easily holding it under my arm. He frowns from his position, clearly peeved I handled it so easily.

"Need to work on your strength, dude," I tease lightly, keeping my eyes ahead.

Sam makes a sound I don't understand. "Your question, Dean – no, never. Why?" The Sam of this world is such an ass if I'm a dick.

"Can't I suddenly be interested?"

"Not the Dean I know who's been M.I.A since dad died," Sam retorts bitterly.

I had no idea that's what I did. How am I supposed to explain to him that I'm not the same Dean? The same idiotic Dean who doesn't even care for his damn brother! Not that Sam didn't deserve a smack for the way he was acting right now. I could do that where I'm from and Sam wouldn't even care, just ask me if I got it all out of my system. I miss that Sam. He didn't even question it when I punched him after he got possessed by that damn demon who took over Meg that one time. Son of a bitch had my head reeling. A demons strength coupled with Sam's iis fucking painful.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, Sam, I really am. I wanted to be there to support mom, but I just fled. Like I always do when something shitty happens." Sam pauses in his steps, regarding me skeptically for a second.

"Rehab must have worked on you," he murmurs and my face turns pale.

_I went to rehab? _

What the fuck? Dad dies and I turn to the bottle and end up with a drinking problem? That sounds like me. Doesn't make me feel any better about doing such a thing, though. Even so, I could use this as an _I'm a changed man _speech.

I grab his shoulder and turn him, after he places the compost bag down by the shed. "Listen to me, Sam. I've changed, okay? I've been scared for a while to say anything to you, or mom. But I'm here now and I will work my ass off to make things better between us. I swear," I say seriously with no hesitation in my voice. I want to be there and make up for the time that I've lost with them. Even if I'm not the Dean that's supposed to take on this burden and fix this. I'm here now, and I will make this right if it's the last thing I do.

Sam searches my face for deception, seemingly satisfied. "Maybe you should focus more on Carmen. After all, she stood by you the whole way. She also told us everything that was going on at the time. You're very lucky to still have her by your side, Dean." His eyes darken and his nostrils flair for a second. Is Sam in love with Carmen? Is he jealous of me?

"Sam, do you like Carmen?" How should I feel if he says yes? I don't love Carmen. The Dean of this world does. To me, she's like an extended bedroom partner. I feel like an ass for saying that, but it's true. Right now, that's exactly how I feel.

He gives me a sour look and shoves me hard in the chest, his touch lingering for a moment. _Weird. _He grabs me by my vest and glares, his knuckles white. I do nothing to stop him. This doesn't hurt me. If it makes him feel better, so be it.

He's scanning my face again, this time shifting from my eyes, to my face and to my lips. His breaths are heavier than before and his tongue peaks out. Suddenly, he releases me with a hard push and turns around, hands on his hips. "No, Dean, I don't like _her._"

"Okay," I mutter, at a loss for anything else to say.

* * *

_Notes: _

_Hope you enjoyed it. :D_


	4. Space

_The Bond of Two Brothers_

o0kaymawn0o

* * *

**Chapter Summary: **

**Dean asks for some space from Carmen, so he can have time to think about how he's going to approach Sam. They talk, and Sam gets upset.**

* * *

_Notes:_

_A little longer than usual this time. Really just minor explorations of Dean's character, as well as the affect that he has on Sam. ;D_

* * *

**_Space: _**

What's my next move? The talk with Sam in the garden didn't exactly go as well as I would have hoped. There was animosity in the air. He looked ready to throw a punch, and I would have gladly let him. I must have been a real dick to him throughout this life and deserve everything that I have coming to me.

That look he gave me held something else. I have no idea what it was, but it was something that I have seen before. Not on Sam, but someone else. I think it might have been a girl actually. Just can't put my finger on it. Whatever the look was, it confused me. I didn't see it coming. Thinking about it now, it might have been deep-seeded. Something that has been there for a long time – it wasn't negative, though!

Fuck, what the hell is it? Dammit, Sammy, why have you got to mess up my head so much with your weird looks and sudden I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude?

There must be a reason I was chosen to be here. Even if that son of a bitch got the jump on me, and I'm somewhere in that stupid warehouse, I was brought to this universe for something, to fix what the mess that the me of this time made.

How, though? How am I supposed to clean up this shit storm? Sam doesn't want to know me here and that's how it's going to be unless I do something. Jess is all over him all the god damn time, so there aren't a lot of chances for me to get the drop on him.

So, what does that leave me with? I have to get rid of Jess before I can get Sam alone again? Maybe I can get Carmen to take mom and Jess out on a girl's day or some bullshit like that? I'm sure she'd go for it. But does this seem a little too desperate of me? Should I be non-committal and let him come to me? Or is that what I've been doing my whole life in this universe? If I have, I am so gonna unleash hell on myself If I somehow manage to find a shape-shifter that morphs into me! It'll end in blood no matter what happens. He won't understand what's going; I don't expect him to, but it'll give me some fucking peace of mind – that's for sure.

"Dean, are you okay?" Guess I must have dozed off again, huh? Carmen's been trying to get my attention from the looks of things. When my focus comes together properly, I realize I've been leaning against the counter, staring at nothing. "Tell me what's wrong, you've been there for several minutes." Do I share in this universe? Since when did I grow lady parts, sharing and all of that crap!

I don't answer her. I push away from the counter and offer her a small smile to reassure her. There isn't much else that I owe the woman. Yeah, the Dean of this time is in love with her and all, but I'm not. I've touched on this subject before. It's true. That relationship is stable. It's mine and Sam's that needs work.

She follows me into the living room, a worried expression on her face. I know this because as I go to sit down, she's standing over me. Why can't she just give me some space? If she knows me, truly knows me, she should be able to tell when I need some time to think on my own. She should also know how hard it would have been for me to reach out to her the other night. I could see the surprise on her face when I asked, and not for the thing that I was asking. Man, I hope she didn't see that as some gateway to getting everything out of me.

I just don't do the whole feelings crap, okay? It's not my style and it never has been.

"You've been so distracted recently with your mission or whatever to become friends with your brother. Do you really need him in your life when you have me?" She better watch her mouth. Sam means more to me by a long shot, and I won't have her try and convince me to just give up on him.

"No. I'll keep trying. Just give me some space, Carmen, okay? I need time to think about this. Go take Jess on a girly day, get your nails done – whatever. Just give me some space, please?" I stare unmoving at her, all kinds of serious in my tone. She regards me for a brief moment, before she nods her head and leaves the room.

I sit there for a long time, my hands clasped together, just thinking about what I'm gonna do next. Sam can be one stubborn bastard when he wants to, but he can't keep anything from me, either. He can give me the stone cold look all he wants, there is nothing that I don't know about my brother. In my universe, it's the same situation, except Sam knows me just as well, scarily, almost.

This Sam might not be the same one that I know and take care of, but he's still Sam, and it won't be that hard for me to figure him out and break down those walls. I just need a good opportunity, an opening – something that is going to give me the time and space. Getting Carmen to take Jess out was a good start. What am I going to do, go in blind? I have no idea what to say to Sam to get him to talk to me in this universe. I can gauge his reactions and act accordingly, but that's it.

It would be a bad idea to trap him. I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate it because I sure as hell wouldn't if the roles were reversed, but I also know that Sammy would be losing his mind just like I am. All we have is each other in this poor excuse for a world. So, if I suddenly didn't want to know Sam at all, if I was more than happy just being civil when we had to be, he'd be thrown for a loop, just like I was.

I hear Carmen and Jess chatting on their way down the stairs. Jess must have agreed to having a day out, as she wasn't resisting. In fact, I'd say she looked excited – relieved, even. Sam must be driving her crazy with his angsty attitude. I can understand how it could become tiresome for someone like her, who has no idea how to deal with a Winchester, especially one as self-righteous as Sammy.

"Where did you want to go first?" Jess asks, her tone eccentric and all sorts of positive.

"Well, Dean so kindly suggested that we go get our nails done, so I think we should do that first! Then maybe we can go to the spar?"

Jess probably pulled an accepting expression, as not two seconds later, they were laughing as they left the house. So, now I was here, with mom and Sam. If mom's here, will Sam just use her as an excuse to get away from me? I know I'd do that if I didn't want to talk about something, and it seems exactly like his style, to the point where I shouldn't even question it.

It wouldn't really be fair for me to shoo mom out of the house to sort this shit out. It's her house, she can do what she wants. Hell, Sam can do what he wants, but I'd prefer that he actually take a second to listen to what I have to say!

There's no point stewing over this. I need to get it out in the open. I leave the couch and approach the stairs. "Sam?" I call up the stairs, not really expecting a response, but a guy can try. "Sammy?" I try again, with the same result. He's not in the mood to talk and that is not fine. I'd be able to ignore this and let it go if I wasn't involved in what's going on – whatever the _fuck _that is.

Giving up on shouting for him, I trek towards his room, the stairs creaking under my weight. I knock on the door. He doesn't answer. Of course he doesn't. For kicks, I knock a second time. Silence. His attitude is really starting to get on my nerves. Even when he is being a royal douchebag, he at least answers the door when I knock because he knows that I'm not an idiot. I know he's in there, probably sat on his bed, a book in his lap, or surfing the web on his laptop. Or maybe he's texting the love of his life.

I roll my eyes at the prospect and go to plan B. After picking the lock on his door, I slowly nudge the door open. He is sitting on his bed, and he's on his laptop – the only difference is that he has headphones on and he hasn't noticed that I'm in the room yet.

Shrugging, I throw the lock pick at his head. It bounces off his temple and I laugh. This probably isn't going to help my situation with him, but the asshole had it coming, if you ask me.

Expectedly, he throws his headphones off and scowls at me, setting his laptop at the side of him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he questions angrily, surprised that I would do something like that, which is really pathetic. Come on, Dean, it's your job to mess around with Sam as a child! You're the older one – play your fucking role, man! Christ.

"Nothing. What's wrong with you?" I snap back, sharper than I intended.

"What do you want, Dean?"

I shrug. "I don't know. Maybe for you to want to talk to me and give me a chance to right whatever the hell it is that I've done wrong. Try as I might to see it, I can't quite get there, you know?" I relay. And it's the truth. I seriously don't know what I have done wrong, other than clearly wanting nothing to do with him as a kid. It's got to be more than that. This isn't a good enough reason to give me a look like the one he is giving me now.

He goes to say something, but I stop him. "Don't, Sam. You've had your say, now let me have mine," he says nothing, so I continue. "I didn't pay attention to you when you were a kid, and for that I apologize. I know you, Sam. You might not think that I do right now, but there is nothing I can't answer about you-"

"When's my birthday?"

The questionnaire has begun then.

"May second."

"What did you used to say to me, before you became a total douchebag, before I went to sleep?"

"Sweet dreams, Sam."

"My first day of school?"

"I told you if you had any problems, let me know, and I'll handle it, with violence if I have to."

"Then why, Dean? If you remember all that and it means something to you, why did you suddenly shut me out?" His eyes were pleading. I've never seen Sam like this before. It's freaking me out, like he's about to cry or something.

He does.

Oh, crap.

* * *

_Notes: _

_I hope you guys enjoyed it! :D _


	5. Confession

_The Bond of Two Brothers_

o0kaymawn0o

* * *

**Chapter Summary: **

**Their talk continues. Sam reveals why he's so distant with Dean - the real reason.**

* * *

_Notes: _

_This universe is like, the first half of this story. It's kind of like... Uh, falling in love over and over again? Like, whatever universe, they fall for each other. I was thinking of doing something on the episode where they're Dean Smith and Sam Wesson, just with a different ending to it. Lots of stuff will happen. They're short because I want them to be. It allows me to post fast, and think of new things quickly. I just wanted to start with the universe that inspired TBOTB. :D Hope that's cleared a few things up._

* * *

**_Confession:_**

Sam cries when people die. Not over something like this. What the hell happened to him in this universe? I've never seen him act like this before. It makes no sense. I might be able to keep it together better than he does when I'm burning some corpse, but the fact remains the same that the Sam I know is a lot stronger than this. I mean, for Christ sake, this is bordering on pathetic.

"Stop, Sam. Stop. What are you doing?" I command. This is just too weird to me.

He wipes his eyes quickly and turns his back to me. Yeah, I'd be embarrassed too if I broke down in front of my brother. My face probably says it all right now, that I have no idea what's going on, and I have no idea what to do here.

He turns back to me, his eyes puffy.

"I just don't get you, Dean. You show up out of nowhere for mom's birthday, a surprise on its own, and you suddenly want to be best friends. This isn't you, Dean. Not the Dean that I know. Not the Dean that turned-tail after Dad had a stroke, and certainly not the Dean that knocked me out and left me bleeding in the kitchen, after drinking some of your fucking whisky, all right?"

Dammit. What the fuck is wrong with the Dean of this world? He kicked the shit out of his brother just because he drank some of his-my fucking whisky? That's fucking ridiculous. That son of a bitch isn't going to be able to breathe when I get through with him – well, me.

This is so fucking messed up.

How can I make this right? It seems that I've been a dick for most of my life. Sam's acting like I've just dumped him or turned him down to the prom. I can't make heads or tails of this nonsense. I wish he'd just tell me why he won't talk to me.

"Is that the reason you don't like me and don't want to talk to me, Sam?" I question seriously.

He looks like he isn't going to tell me for the longest of time. His fists clench and his jaw tightens. Sam looks completely tense. I can see that's he's thinking, too. Really hard about something. If he thinks for any longer, the smell of bacon is gonna start coming from his fucking head.

"Not the full reason, Dean," he says in a frustrated breath.

"Then what's the full fucking reason, you asshole?" I spit. I'm so sick of this bullshit. The only thing I want is a proper answer. I agree that the Dean of this world deserves the hate and the ignorance, but I am not that Dean. I at least deserve the truth, so I can maybe help, and get Sam to think of me as a brother.

Sam takes a seat on his bed and buries his face in his hands, running nimble fingers through his long-ish hair. He releases an exhausted sigh, like his head hurts from whatever he's thinking about.

A part of me wants to sit next to him. I ignore it. It won't do any good. It'll probably just make things ten times worse. What am I supposed to do now? Stand here and wait for a confession? It could be hours before he talks again. Maybe I should go make a couple of sandwiches, bring a chair up and just wait by the door for the speech. Bastard won't even look at me at the moment. He's just staring at the floor, looking like a lost puppy. How do I get him to talk? Hook him up to a torture device and have at him til he talks?

"I got too close and you pushed me away. I don't care anymore. Seeing you trying to be friends just makes me uneasy. Just get out of my room, Dean. Please?" I don't move to leave. What does he mean that he got too close and I pushed him away? What could he have possibly done?

"What did I do?" I mumble, slightly disoriented by what Sam said.

"You don't remember? I was in eighth grade, we were in your room?" There's recollection in his eyes, but I have no idea what he's talking about because, oh, that's right, I'm not from this fucking time! This sounds like something I've been through before, again with a girl. What the hell is this shit?

"No, refresh my memory, please?" I try a charming smile. He makes a face I don't understand but starts talking. What he says almost floors me. Sam did that? Sam _did _that? He tried to… And I pushed him away and have been off with him since? That makes sense, for a normal person. I'd of thought that I'd of let him down gently, you know, said that we're brothers and that kind of thing is inappropriate?

"Sam, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did and pushed you away. Even though what you did was morally wrong, you're my brother. I should have just let you down gently. Even if you don't feel that way now, I'm still really sorry for what I put you through. Truly, I am, you understand?"

Expectedly, Sam's quiet for a really long time. His face is more relaxed than it was now. That's a good sign, I guess. He's not crying anymore. That's another good sign. There's a hesitant look in his eyes, like he's mulling over what I just said. Maybe there's something he doesn't agree with, or maybe-

"Feelings don't just go away, Dean. I've tried to ignore them and forget about it, believe me, I've tried. I love Jess, but I'll never feel for her the way I do for you…" he trails off, and I'm uncomfortable.

"Sam, I'm uncomfortable, okay? I'm not going to lie here—No, don't say anything. Let me finish. Just nod or shake your head. Can you get over this—me, whatever? All right, were you happy when I turned-tail, to use your words, because you didn't have to be around me? No, what the hell do you mean no? There was no temptation for you or whatever…"

Sam narrows his eyes. "I wasn't happy because I wanted to see you, but it was easier on me, if that's what you're asking?" he admits shyly.

"Right. Would you prefer if I didn't try to be your friend?" I want him to say yes. I can handle whatever he feels for me. He knows it's wrong. I know it's wrong, so nothing will come of it. There's no need for me to think about it.

His head ducks and twiddles his thumbs in his lap. "I would like to be friends. While I still don't understand why you're suddenly pro-brothers, I would be open to it. But it may just escalate how I already feel and backfire. I'm only being honest with you because I'm hoping you'll do something that will make me hate you so much that these feelings just disappear. I've forgiven you for leaving me bloody in the kitchen, but there has to be something that I could never forgive, or forget!" he yells the last part, standing off the bed and closer to me than he probably should be, or what most people wouldn't consider normal.

Instinctively, almost, I pull him into a hug and let him breathe in my scent. I know it's weird, but it used to relax the Sam that I know back in my time. All the tension would leave his body and he's be de-stressed for the next hour or so.

After five Mississippi's, I release him and just stare into his eyes. They're going to my lips. I'm gonna ignore that. We're brothers, and it's just wrong, dammit! "Does Jess know?" At some point the thought came to me. I've heard that if you have an _erotic _dream, you usually say the name of the person who's in it. So, um, if, Sam, you know, uh, had an _erotic _dream about me, I'm sure Jess would have had some questions about it for me him.

"No. Well, I don't think so. She's never mentioned anything to me before. The real question is, why aren't you freaking out like you did before, since the stakes are a lot higher, and why is it so easy for me to say all this?" he's out of breath by the end of his interrogation. I'm not surprised, I'd have a hard time saying what he just did.

I sit on the stool by his desk and fold my arms.

He leans against his wall, face a confused-mass.

"I don't know, Sammy. I'm older now and I've done a lot growing up. You're my brother and no matter what, I'm always gonna stand by you from now on…" I pause. This isn't what I want to say. Not really. Truth is, I want to tell Sam everything, that I'm not the Dean from this time, that me and him are really close, that we were raised differently and spent lots of time together, but mostly that in my world, he's never tried to, uh, kiss me.

"What is it?" Sam nudges, interested wholly on what I have to say.

I shake my head, whispering a _hear goes nothing _under my breath. "Sam, as I tell you this, I want you to keep an open mind, okay? Do I have your word on that?"

"Um, of course, Dean, you have my word…" There's still hesitation, but I'll take what I can get for now.

_He is going to locate me to the nearest loony bin. _

"So, uh…"

* * *

_Notes: _

_Hope you guys enjoyed it! :D_


	6. Victoria Secret

_The Bond of Two Brothers _

o0kaymawn0o

* * *

**Chapter Summary: **

**Aftermath of Dean's big reveal. Sam wants to help. There's tension in the air.**

* * *

_Notes: _

_Thanks for reading! _

* * *

_**Victoria Secret: **_

Yeah, I didn't really think that one through. Sam's been staring at me like I'm an alien for the past ten minutes. I don't even think he's blinked. I gave him too much information in one go, and he clearly doesn't know where to store it all. If I were him, I would have reached for the nearest, sharpest object and forced the _truth _out of him.

If he turned out to just be a psycho, I'd get him help. Anything other than that, and I would have had to put a hole in his chest.

It wouldn't be an easy thing to do, but the Sam I know would have wanted that.

I wish he would say something; anything!

All right, I know, I know. If I were in this situation, I wouldn't really know what to say, either. But I would have done something, instead of standing there like a fucking moron.

This is getting on my nerves now.

"Hey? Sam? Say something, would ya'?"

His eyes snap to mine. He looks scared. That's not surprising to me. Sammy back home would be ashamed of the way he was reacting to this big reveal, though. We've told the _monsters are real _story to hundreds of people, and we've had to stop ourselves from rolling our eyes every time they call us crazy.

They were in danger. There was no time to be calling us loons, when we were the ones trying to save their sorry asses.

"Sammy, come on, don't leave me in the dark, huh?"

I'm not kidding. Anything would do right now: a laugh; a snort; a snide remark, even a _you're insane, Dean, there's no such thing as monsters. _Something to tell me that what I told Sam didn't remove his ability to produce words.

Movement finally happens. He backs up until he hits the wall and points a shaky finger at me, stammering. "You-You're a different Dean, from a wo-world full of monsters?" Well, that's progress, but not quite what I was looking for.

"No, monsters are real in every universe, I imagine. I was sent here by what's known as a Djinn, which is currently feeding off me. It creates your ideal world, where all the things that you never wanted to happen in your life never did, while it drains the life out of you."

"So, if what you say is true, where's the Dean of this universe?" he asks, curious, but no longer scared.

"Not here right now. I don't know how it all works. I don't know if this is some kind of parallel universe that the ugly bastard sent me to or if it's just something inside my head. But I would never have wished for us not to be close in my ideal universe, Sammy, you have to know that!"

I wanted to be clear. It creeps me out that he's in love with me, but that's my brother at the end of the day, and I could never let him go. No matter what happens. If Sammy goes, I'm putting a bullet in my head as soon as I can.

I just… Can't see myself living without Sam by my side.

Sam's shoulders relax. Maybe he believes me? This is the first person in this universe, or whatever this is, to be given that speech, so I can't be too sure.

"I kind of think you're crazy, but I know when you're being honest with me. If I thought you were lying, I'd have to make a few calls because that's something really elaborate, especially for you, to come up with. Thinking about it, though, I'm willing to believe you."

He smiles at me.

I smirk. "Why so easy?"

"Hey, this you hasn't freaked out about finding out I have feelings for you. I have to give you some credit." The corners of his eyes crinkle. It's a genuine smile, and he definitely believes everything I've told him.

Sam's smart, even in this universe.

No wonder he was destined for so much more than hunting.

"So," he clasps his hands together. "Now that we've cleared that up and we're good, for now, how do we get you back to your universe?" I could tell that he barely believes the words he was spouting himself, but I'll take what I can get right now.

I jump in to explaining what we were doing before I got caught by that mother fucker, and that if we got to the same factory that I was trapped in, I can probably get back to my body. Sam wonders where the factory is exactly. I give him the details and he says he'll drive.

"You're not coming, Sam," I say immediately. If he's there, I'll have to worry about him, and it will just mess the whole thing up.

"Why not? I want to help?"

I run a hand down my face. "You won't be helping. You'll just be in the way. Sam, you don't have the skills that you do in my universe!" He doesn't look like he's gonna go for that. I know I wouldn't, and me and him go together like two peas in a pod, sometimes, besides the music and film choices.

Idiot can't identify a good movie if it were right in front of him.

His fists clench. "I want to help Dean, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Tough," I retort, my face stern. There is no way I'm letting him come with me. What if this Sam dies? All the other might go along with him, and I can't let that happen. Not now, and not ever.

I drop it and leave his room.

Sam follows me, obviously, ranting on about how he's not completely useless, and he has my back and all that, but I don't care. If he's there, I'll be too worried. I probably only have one shot at this, so it's better if he stays here, where he's safe.

"I'm coming with you, Dean," he snaps with finality.

I turn in to the kitchen at the bottom of the stairs, my target a beer because I really need one. I'll also need to grab some silver on my way out. Son of a bitch is getting gutted one way or another.

Ignoring his tough guy act, I grab a beer from the fridge.

He's inches from my face when I turn around. "Mind taking a few steps back there, Sammy?" Instead, he takes another step forward, almost pinning me against the fridge with his massive height.

_This is not what I had in mind._

"Sam, you don't understand what you'll be getting into. It'll be a huge mistake-"

"Then let me make it, Dean! It's my life, I can do what I want. You could leave and I could just follow you. I'm pretty good with a car, so good luck getting away from me."

I can feel his breath on my lips. It's warm and smells of mint.

Why does Sam have to be so damn fucking stubborn in every universe he exists in?

_Son of a bitch._

"No," I reply sternly.

This position is making me uncomfortable. I use my strength and switch our positions, holding him against the fridge. He has to listen to me now, since he's not strong enough to push me away.

_How embarrassing…_

"This isn't some kind of joke or average trip to the market. The Sam I know I'd let tag along in a second flat, but you are not strong enough for this," I admit, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Every time we work a job, our lives are on the line. You have Jess, your wife, so you can't be putting yourself in these situations. I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt, so you just have to trust me and stay here, okay?" We're inches apart, but I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt that he won't try anything in this position. Hopefully, he'll just listen to what I have to say and not do what he maybe wants to do…

His eyes dart to the entry way of the kitchen, so I look over my shoulder. Carmen and Jess are standing there, with twin-confused expressions. I let go of Sam instantly and rub one hand on my jeans. They're sweaty all of a sudden. I crack open the beer, finally.

Carmen is the first to talk. "What was that all about, Dean?"

I offer a sly smile. "Uh, Sammy thought he'd try and outmatch me in strength, so I showed him I've got a few years on him!" I lie, sort of. It felt like a test of strength.

Sam plays along. "Yeah, he took me by surprise," he admits, with truth to it.

"Okay, it's nice to see you two getting along," Carmen mutters, walking up to me. She wraps her arms around me and kisses me on the lips, _hard. _Her lips taste like strawberries. She deepens the kiss, running her hands up my back.

This feels good, but something… I peak one eye open and notice Sam's face turning red. Oh, shit, yeah! This must be horrible for him to see. Carmen would think it was weird if I pushed her away, though, right?

She releases my lips and smiles at me, whispering into my ear then that she bought something from _Victoria Secret. _My thoughts immediately go to the gutter and I berate myself. This isn't fair to Sam.

I try to telepathically say sorry to him.

Guess he didn't get it.

_Shit._

* * *

_Notes:_

_Hope you enjoyed it! _


	7. Everything Is Sam

_The Bond of Two Brothers_

* * *

**Chapter Summary: **

**Sam's jealous of Carmen. They leave to find Dean's body. He realizes the only way he can get out of here. Feelings are brought up-something happens.**

* * *

**_Everything Is Sam: _**

Should I be uncomfortable that Sam's been giving my supposed girlfriend evils every time she isn't looking for the past twenty minutes or so? I know because I've caught him every damn time! I know he said he probably couldn't get over this thing, but is this the reason Dean stayed away from him so much? Why he fucking deserted his family? So he wouldn't have to deal with Sam being a jealous bitch? Seriously, I have never seen this side of Sam before, and I have witnessed pretty much everything that Sam's ever done because I'm always there.

This is too much.

Now that I've cleared things up here, I need to get back to my own universe. Maybe Sam can convince _that_ Dean he isn't going to jump his bones at the first chance he gets!

I could deal with this just fine if Sam wasn't making it completely obvious he wanted my dick. I know when a girl wants my dick, so I guess the looks are transferrable.

Really, I should say something to him. Stop, probably. He's gonna have some questions to answer if Carmen or Jess manage to catch the way he's glaring holes in the side of her head. Carmen and Jess clearly get along well, so Jess will say something and Sam will have to come clean at some point.

I need to leave here as soon as possible.

I don't know how long I can put up with this whole incest thing. We're brothers. And the idea is totally sick, but I can't judge him. He's my brother when it all comes down to it, so I refuse to let myself abandon him again.

"Sam, stop it," I warn, but he isn't listening me.

For fuck sake, Sammy! He's not a generally jealous person when it comes to relationships, just a lovey-dovey freak of nature is how I would put it.

So where is this sudden jealousy coming from? He wasn't glaring daggers at Carmen when I first got here. He was just ignoring my very fucking existence, which hurt, but I could handle that. I knew he wouldn't be able to brush me off forever. We're brothers. There's a special bond that can never be broken, no matter how much of a dick one of them is.

Carmen looks over at me and smiles. Sam's neck muscles twitch and I feel like knocking some sense into him. I didn't know the truth earlier today, but I do now, so I think I'm starting to see things that I most likely wasn't conscious of before.

He looks so fucking mad and it's starting to irritate me.

"Knock it off, Sam!" I whisper harshly. His eyes shift to mine and he regards me for a second. They soften and I thank whoever the fuck helped me out there. If he's insistent on coming with me to find the Djinn, we need to leave immediately.

"Let's get out of here, okay?" I suggest, and he seems all too happy to comply. We grab are jackets from the rack and say that we're going to be out for a while on a beer run. This took longer than it should have, but I'll finally be getting back to my own wonderful, although such a bitch most of the time, not in love with me Sammy!

It's getting dark outside, which is fucking shit when I have somewhere I need to find. Fate is just not on my side today.

"Can I drive?" Sam asks.

I stop and stare at him for a second. "Absolutely not."

He makes a face, but says nothing and gets in the passenger side. I tell him that this is my car so we listen to my music. He didn't complain once. I like that. My Sam always fucking complains about my apparent shit taste in music. Well, this Sam is going to listen to _Metalica _on the way to this warehouse, or he can go back to the house right now.

"So, this Djinn, how do you kill it?"

"It won't be there. We have to find where I am, and then figure out how to get me back."

"Why can't you just stay in this universe?"

"I'll die, Sam."

"But won't it feel like a lifetime here? If you were to suddenly die, wouldn't it make the people of this universe freak out, and I'm sure the Djinn or whatever doesn't have time to clean that up?"

I offer him a skeptical look. "Why do you want me to stay so badly, Sammy?"

Sam's face tints red. Oh, that's why.

"You accepted my feelings so easily, and I don't know, I prefer this you, I guess."

"Sorry, Sam, but I have to get back to my Sammy, and he's probably scouring the globe looking for me." I smirk at the thought, speeding up. I want to get back to my Sam so badly. I miss him more than anything in the world right now. Even my original Imapala. I know I sound like a total girl, but it feels like I haven't slept in the opposite bed in some crummy motel room for months, when it's only been days.

* * *

"Does your Sam hate your music choice?" I don't dignify that with a response because I feel like the asshole knows the answer and just wants to hear it from me. I'm not gonna give him the satisfaction.

"Quiet, Sam," I order, opening the trunk to grab a few weapons for this hunt. Sam's jaw almost snaps off his face at the sight of them. My Sam wouldn't even flinch if there was a fucking rocket launcher in here. This one needs to toughen up. Geez.

"Okay, come on. Do you know how to shoot a gun? Please don't ask me what a gun is or you'll find out what one feels like in your head in about ten seconds," I grumble, kind of exhausted after a five hour car journey.

"Don't be an ass, I know what a gun is."

That's good then. "Well, can you use one?"

He glances at the piece in my hand and says that he'll give it a shot, no pun intended. I give him a dead arm, tell him to man up, and scope the building.

What I find inside pisses me off. A girl of no more than fifteen is hooked up to this machine, but it's only coming to me in short flashes. Here, there's nothing but the warehouse. But in reality, that must be the situation.

If my body isn't here, then how the fuck am I supposed to get out? I need to leave this place before I die. I can't do that to Sammy. For fuck sake, I made a promise!

"Dean, there's nothing here. What are we supposed to do?" he questions, waving his gun around like a complete amateur.

I read somewhere that silver kills these sons of bitches, so I made sure to stock my trunk up a few nights ago with a knife from mom's collection. Carefully, I draw it from my sock and hold it out in front of me,

"This is gonna sound crazy, but I might have to kill myself to get out of this," I mutter.

Sam blanches. "Dude, that's fucking insane! If you kill yourself here, won't the other Dean die too?"

"Maybe? I'm not sure. But I'm eighty-five percent sure that this will work, and that's enough for me."

I say I hope everything works out with this Dean and go to stab myself, but he shouts stop, so I give him a few minutes of my time. I can't afford much. But he seems desperate to get it out.

"Just, one second, okay? Please?"

I nod.

"Before you, uh, go, can—oh, fuck it!" he declares suddenly, grabbing my face and smashing our lips together. Holy fucking shit, what the hell is he doing? I'm about to push him away when he leans further in and bites the bottom of my lip, causing my mouth to open slightly. His tongue darts in and touches my own, a warn feeling developing in my stomach. This is so fucking wrong but it actually feels good. I don't hate what's happening! What the fuck is wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with him? Why is he doing this now?

He breaks for air. "I love you, Dean! I'm sorry!" he apologizes, kissing me hard again. My mind can barely comprehend what's going on right now. I want to push him away and tell him to back the fuck off, but I also want to wrap my arms around him, shove him against a wall and ravish the fuck out of him!

I let his tongue in this time. They touch again and again, each time intensifying the pleasant buzz in my stomach. I assume it's the same for him because he moans into my mouth.

This time I break the kiss, biting his jawline and somehow work my hand into his jeans. Immediately, I shove him away. This is going too far. I have to get out of here.

"Thank you," he says, not even pissed that I pushed him away. "That's all I ever wanted."

I stare at him for a long time. What the fuck am I supposed to do now? Fuck, "I kissed a girl and I liked it," try, "I kissed my brother and it felt fucking amazing." This sucks ass. This is ass. No, it isn't. I'm lying to myself. I enjoyed what just happened. My thoughts turned sordid and sexual within moments of it happening—thoughts that have never come up before.

While I was here, I thought about Carmen in that way. Just then, the image of Sam sweating underneath me as I pounded the fuck out of him came to my mind completely unprovoked. Well, the kiss may have had something to do with it. This is so messed up.

"I'm, uh, gonna kill myself now. Don't take that as an insult," I mumble, trying to be funny, but I don't think it worked.

Sam gives me a grateful look, a truly gratifying look.

It makes my heart speed up.

"What the hell, huh?" I mutter and his face lights up. I drop the knife for a second, travel two steps then attack his mouth, forcing him up against the nearest surface. I dry-hump against his jean-clad ass, actually getting pleasure from the friction of the fabric against my slowly hardening dick.

"I've never fucked a dude, and I'm only saying this because I'll be leaving pretty fucking soon. But, Sammy, right now, I would fuck you so hard," I admit crudely. It's true. Right now, all I can think about is fucking him until he comes all over himself.

I have problems. Apparently, we both do. All it took was a kiss from this Sam and I was almost straining against my jeans. This should never have happened, but in a way I'm glad it did.

I rut against his butt, liking the sounds he's making and the cries of my name. It sounds amazing coming from Sam's mouth. This is so fucking weird, but I want more. I want to be inside him. I can't now, though. I need to get the fuck out of here before I do something I might regret.

Before I leave, I kiss him deep for several minutes, breathing out through my nose on to his top lip. He does the same, smiling into the kiss. I smirk when we break apart, for some reason confident and smug about the situation.

"I've gotta go now," I reiterate.

"You said that ten minutes ago," he replies teasingly.

"Fuck you," is my retort.

Sam bites his bottom lip and I feel my dick twitch. Son of a bitch! "Please do."

I tell him that I really have to leave right now. He kisses me one more time then tells me to get back to my Sam, who, even if he never said anything, could possibly feel the same way.

For some reason, I don't completely doubt that.

Snatching the knife off the ground, I slam it into my stomach.

I gasp awake. Sam's standing next to me saying my name over and over again. "Sam? Sammy? Is that you?" He tells me to stop talking for a second, so I do. He removes the things this asshole has been using to keep me in dream world and I hop off the bed.

"Is it dead yet?" I ask.

He shakes his head then tells me that he waited for it to leave before coming in. I call him a pussy and demand that he get some silver. He presents some and I grab it from him, moving to the hallway.

The Djinn tries to attack me, shoving me against the wall and strangling me. I am so sick of that shit happening all the time. Using my feet, I kick it in the chest and it lets go. Immediately, I ram the knife through his chest and release it, watching the piece of shit drop to the floor.

Sam finds me. "Dean, are you okay? Oh, nice job!" I stare at his lips longingly, openly. He asks if there's something on his face. I don't reply to him. Instead, I stalk closer towards him until we're inches apart, focused on only his eyes and those lips that I've already tasted.

"Dean?"

I say nothing.

"What's the matter? Seriously, Dean?"

Still nothing.

He backs up until he's straight up against the wall. I stand face to face with him, making my intentions clear as I lean in. Not surprisingly, he doesn't stop me. His eyes slide shut before I'm even there, then we're kissing just like in that other universe.

My Sammy tastes better, feels better—is better! My whole body goes into spasm mode when my tongue connects with his. It's so slick and talented and better than any kiss I've ever had! And I've had a lot in my fucking life. Sam's knows that. I know that. I'm pretty sure that school we stayed in the longest knows that. Every hot girl there, I made out with at some point.

Let's just say I didn't have to do much.

I gnaw at Sam's neck after I break the kiss, sucking hard at the skin. I want to mark him. The side of his neck is hardly ever open. If anyone saw it wouldn't matter anyway. They'd assume it was some chick or whatever. And if they did pin it to me, but didn't know we were brothers, I'll proudly fucking admit it.

"H-Holy fuck, Dean! What h-happened to you in there?" he breaths out, obviously focusing on not begging me to fuck him right this second.

I mumble a small version of the story into his neck and his body relaxes. He leans his neck to one side, giving me more room. I take full advantage, biting hard just inches from his jugular.

The bitch fucking loves it and I will use this against him when I have time to take the piss. All I want to do now is taste every part of Sam. Everything is Sam. Nothing else matters at all to me.

* * *

_Not finished yet. o-o Although it seems iike an ending-it isn't. :x _


	8. Corny Nerd

_The Bond of Two Brothers _

* * *

**Chapter Summary:**

**They have sex. **

* * *

_**Corny Nerd: **_

"Holy shit, Dean!" Sam moans loudly, hiking his legs up higher on my shoulders. I speed up my thrusts, becoming familiar with the rhythm and what angles make Sam react the most. It was difficult to begin with because neither of us have had gay sex before, so it took communication for me to understand what felt good for my brother and what didn't.

Once I got into it, Sam became really vocal—begged me almost.

It turned me on when he started pleading for me to fuck harder and faster, like a good rock song on repeat. Women have reacted the same way before, but none have ever made the hair on my body stand to attention, or begged in such a way that my cock twitches with want.

Sam's a fucking natural, I tell ya'.

Kissing led to sucking, which led to fucking in the backseat of the Impala. At first, I didn't want to go so far on our first time, however the way Sam teased my dick and worshipped it to the point where I felt like a deity, my dick wouldn't allow me not to fuck his brains out.

I know it's weird to say, when not a few hours ago I was against this whole idea of incest. Did I know that love is blind, and having sex with the one you truly love is a thousand times more passionate and pleasurable at the time?

No.

It took that experience to nudge me in the right direction.

"Fuck," he breathes, throwing his head back against the glass. The thud makes me cautious he broke something, but my focus is far more engaged in the warmth of Sam's ass. I've had anal sex with girls before—this feels different.

Better, even.

Sam's not girly or anything. I didn't just assume he'd be the bitch in this relationship. When I told him I know it's hypocritical of me but I don't feel at all comfortable with the idea of having a dick up my ass, he understood completely. I also said that I know he could probably make it good for me, no matter what, since I do have a prostate and all—just the very idea of having someone inside me made me feel sick to my stomach.

Sammy assured me that he'd never make me bottom for him, unless I wanted to. Having said that, I did let him rim me, because he wanted to try it, just to see what would happen. And it felt really good. Not as good as having his lips wrapped around my dick, or the pressure of his ass—good, though.

I returned the favor. He was a lot more vocal about it.

His hands clench around the backs of my thighs and he pulls me forward, locking eyes with me. The expression of bliss on his face brings me closer to coming inside him, and I get the idea he's starting to tighten his hole on purpose to either finish me off, or kill me with pleasure—I'm not sure which.

He glances towards his dick for a second, so I take it in my hand and time stroking with thrusting. It gets the job done, moans spilling from his mouth, along with chants of my name, which has my dick saluting, as well as a smug grin taking over my face.

This is my first time fucking a dude and I must be pretty damn good already!

"Fuck! Ah, Dean!" Sam moans, spilling all over his abs.

I'm not far behind. A few more thrusts has me tipping over the edge and filling his hole with my come.

I collapse on his chest, completely out of breath, only now realizing how fast I was going. Sam's chest heaves, lifting my weighted head. His hand trails through my hair, gently scratching at my scalp.

I like it.

It makes me feel like a cat, though.

"Why are you doing that?" I mumble into his skin,

"Whenever I've imagined this scenario, this is what I do at the end. We're usually in a bed, and it makes you fall asleep," he explains, and my eyes were actually starting to feel heavy.

In fact, the last thing I hear before I crash is a confession that Sam's never been happier than in this moment.

_Corny nerd…_


	9. Something Good, Something Bad

_The Bond of Two Brothers _

* * *

What's great about having a brother that hardly looks a thing like you when you're In an incestuous relationship is that we can be open about it wherever we go because they just think we're a couple.

The girls fawn over us for some reason and ask questions that would have made the old me duck and run.

But now, since marking my baby all over, and achieving four things on my bucket list in one night, I couldn't give a shit about what people thought.

If they judge us for being incestuous, I get it.

If they judge us for being together, that'll piss me off—guarantied.

Sammy could be a lot more chilled about things like that. He tells me that those dicks don't matter because he has me at the end of the day. I don't like the way it makes me sick with happiness to hear him say that.

This is becoming a romantic comedy, I just know it.

"DEAN!" Sam screams, and I don't have a clue why.

Then something slams into my side and I feel myself tumbling forwards, my skin scraping on the ground. I hear some man yelling down the phone to an ambulance. Why is he getting an ambulance? What just-

When did I get to the hospital, and why the hell am I here?

"Don't worry, Sir. He's stabilized now. You can go and see him, but try to be careful. He sustained some heavy injuries due the collision of the car, and we're still trying to figure out if there have been any lasting effects," some lady says in a light, yet warning tone to some guy with a tall silhouette. I try lifting my head as someone enters the room. He is tall. And he has an expression of concealed worry on his face.

Why is he here? Who is this guy, and why does he look like he knows me? I've never seen him before in my life. He says my name. How does he know my name? He starts talking about what happened, that I wasn't paying attention and got hit by a car.

So that explains how I ended up here—it doesn't explain how this dude knows who the hell I am. People that get to know me don't last long, so he should seriously get out while he still can.

It would do him good to turn around and never look back.

"Dean, how are you feeling?" the giant asks.

I roll my eyes at the obvious. "Like I just got hit by a car."

His face lights up, as if he knew I'd say that. Who is this guy?

"Who are you?" I mumble, not beating around the bush any longer. To my surprise, he turns pale and the beginning of tears gather in his eyes. Why the hell is he crying? I only asked him who he is. Maybe he doesn't know himself?

He leaves the room without saying anything to me. I have the urge to call him back, say I'm sorry for upsetting him. Which is strange. I'd never do something like that for someone I just met.

Hospital beds make me tired. But I also hate them, so I'm gonna have to get out of here as soon as I get the opportunity. I test my legs, happy when they move without much restraint. I know my arms are good—it's just my side that's been ran down.

I'll get over it. I've handled fights with demons, and they're ten times as strong as a car. I should fucking know! I feel like some parts of those fights are missing, like someone else is supposed to be there with me…

I shrug it off, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. Grunting at the pain that follows, I hop off, scanning the room for my things. I can't afford to stay here too long. I have shit to do, I think.

"He doesn't know who I am. Did that accident give my brother amnesia?"

Brother? That giant's my brother? Amnesia—that thing where you temporarily lose your memory? What the fuck is going on here?

"I'm sorry, Sir. If he doesn't remember who you are, then I'm afraid that must be the case. We'll have to do a proper scan to confirm everything, you understand?"

For some reason, I feel like that guy won't go for something like that.

"No. Dean's family. If he's good enough to walk, I'm taking him with me. I can look after him—my uncle is a doctor. I'll take him there, okay?"

I have a doctor for an uncle? Wait, that shit's not right—Oh. He's trying to get me out of here sooner. Guess I'll go along with it. I pop my head out the door and ask where my clothes are. The nurse chides me for being out of bed, and fills me in on what my _brother_ wants to do.

Under any normal circumstances, I would have told this guy to shove it. For some reason I trust him, so I'll go along with his scheme for now.

"Yeah, uncle Phil will fix me up good, guaranteed. Don't worry, this isn't my first injury, and it won't be my last, right brother?" I kid, and for some reason there's hurt in his eyes.

He composes himself and mumbles a weak yeah.

Whatever. At least I'm getting the hell out of here.

Once I've found my clothes, got changed and left the hospital, the guy directs me to—wait, that's my car?

"How did you know where my car was? Who are you?" I demand. This is starting to freak me out, and I don't freak too easily.

"Sam Winchester. Your younger brother. I know about what goes bump in the night, and we've been road-tripping trying to find the demon that killed mom when we were younger," he answers confidently, albeit hurt.

"The only part of that I didn't know is that I have a brother. I was raised as an only child. But, if you know about the monsters in your closet and the demon I'm after, you must be one yourself, right?" I declare, snatching the bottle of holy water I keep in my jacket and splashing some in his face.

He doesn't burn.

I open my trunk and grab some salt. I chuck that in his face as well.

He doesn't burn.

What the fuck is this shit?

"What kind of a monster are you?" I snap, pissed with all this bullshit.

_Sam _steps up to me, looks me dead in the eye and then—hugs me? What the hell? He holds me against him and my arms come around him on their own. This is so fucking weird. Why does this feel right to me? Like it's somewhere I've been before?

"I'm not a monster. I'm your brother."


End file.
